The Futon Couch
by Court00
Summary: Whatever happened to that couch? We gave it to Mark.


**Here's another pointless thing from me, because I was getting bored in class. Please review.

* * *

Title: The Futon Couch**

**Pairing: Mark/Addison/Derek friendship; Addison/Derek; Mark/Addison implied**

"Okay, why did you call me? What's the emergency?" Mark said as he walked into Addison and Derek's Central Park brownstone because he has a key. He saw Addison and Derek sitting on the opposite ends of their long pretty couch. Addison was sulking, her arms crossed on her chest, her lips pouting. Derek had his arms crossed too, looking away from Addison.

"Mark, I'd like you to tell your precious friend that he's being irrational and immature" Addison spoke first

"And Mark, you can tell her that she's the one who's being irrational _and_ immature" Derek snarled

"You two both realize that you're just sitting next to each other"

Mark walked towards the living room and sat on the couch between the two. Addison looked to her right, away from Derek, while Derek looked on his left, away from Addison. Mark kept his gaze straight.

"All right, one of you better tell me what's going on" He said. For once, he's being the mature one.

"She wants to keep the futon couch" Derek said "That fucking ugly futon couch"

"Mark, the futon couch isn't ugly. And I love the futon couch. And the futon couch will stay" She said to Mark, basically but aiming it purposely to Derek.

"Okay," Mark started, clasping his hands together, slightly pissed that his best friends are fighting over a futon couch

"We bought a new set. It's beautiful and it matches. But that futon couch is so ugly and it clashes"

"_Mark,_ it's not ugly"

"Yes, it is, _Mark_"

"_Mark_, no it's not"

"Yes it is, _Mark_"

"_Mark_ no it's not!"

Addison and Derek started bickering, putting Mark into their conversation so it wouldn't seem like they were talking to each other since they're "not".

"Shut up!" Mark said holding his hands up. The two stopped. Addison returned to her sulking and Derek looked away again. "Shut up"

Mark looked at the futon couch that was sitting by the side looking very out of place. He cringed.

"We should throw that ugly thing out, Mark"

"I don't think throwing it away would be the solution here, Mark" Addison retorted

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed out with his best friends. He hates to be in the middle of things

"Fine" Mark started "Derek, we'll get the ugly Fu—"

"It's not ugly!" Addison exclaimed, Derek started smirking

"Fine, we'll get the _very_ beautiful Fu—"

"I don't need your sarcasm, Mark" Addison said rolling her eyes

"I can never win, can I?" Mark asked. Addison shrugged

"So, what were you saying, Mark? Before _someone_ started interrupting you?" Derek said

"I was saying, we'll get the futon couch out of the—"

"What? No!" Addison interjected

"Will I ever get to finish a sentence here?!" Mark said sighing

"Whatever" Addison mumbled

"Let me finish!"

"Fine"

"As I was saying, we'll get the futon couch out of here, and we'll take it to my apartment" Mark said bargaining to the very stubborn Addison.

"But—"

"And you can visit your lovely futon anytime you want" Mark said interrupting Addison.

Derek smiled victoriously. Addison pouted.

"But—"

"At least it won't go to waste" Mark said again trying to make Addison feel better.

"Fine" Addison sighed, somehow satisfied with the compromise "Take care of it, alright?"

Mark hated to be in the middle of things.

"I'll take care of it. I promise" He said "As if it were you" He added silently without anyone hearing him. He looked over to Addison, who finally cracked a smile.

"Thank you" Addison said giving Mark a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Now will you two talk to each other?" Mark said

"I'm sorry" Derek said to Addison. "I was being irrational"

"Me too" Addison said and stood up from her seat and walked over to her husband. She sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, my job here is done" Mark said standing up from his seat

"Thanks, Mark" Derek said

"I'll pick up the couch tomorrow" He laughed

"I'll visit it tomorrow" Addison smiled sweetly

"I'll be expecting" Mark said and walked towards the door, glancing one last look to his best friend and the only woman, who he actually have feelings for.

Mark hates to be in the middle of everything.

* * *

Please review! I'd really love you for it. 


End file.
